countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippines
English Tagalog (as Filipino)|author = abditiveanomaly (Male) Maria Clara (female)|title1 = Republic of the Philippines|translate = Republika ng Pilipinas|dates_of_life = June 12, 1898 (independence from Spain)|capital = Manila|population = 100,981,000|currency = Philippines Peso|national day = June 12}} The Philippines '''is a country situated in South East Asia, it is composed of a lot of islands. ' This country is currently gaining popularity in the Countryhumans fandom. Although some fans are not familiar with them, there are many fanarts, comics, "ships" where Japan, USA and Spain are often trying to flirt but Philippines is still not interested. This is quite controversial. Since the true relations between these countries are not "ships" but are part of the Philippines family. Particularly Spain, who is her mother, and the United States, who is his stepfather and stepbrother. In addition, these "ships" are usually related to internet memes instead of real relationships. Description Appearance The Philippines is often shown as a male wearing a scarf and clothes that have colors of their flag (red, blue, yellow, and sometimes with white, grey, or black). As a female she wear one or two sampaguitas on her head. Personality Philippines is often shown as innocent, confident, and kind, however, is sometimes shown as depressed, drug-addicted, and with trauma due to the past and current state of the country. In current comics (and YouTube videos), it shows more of his dark side and him vs his brother/alternate personality, Martial Law. Interests Philippines loves ASEAN, with most of his Asian friends in the community. He also focus on maintaining equality in his country and will protect the loving pride of equality. Whenever he remembers his traumatic past, he goes into dark moods and does drugs, but luckily this doesn't happen much. Flag meaning The national flag of the Philippines is a horizontal flag bi-color, with the top being royal blue, and the bottom scarlet, the blue representing peace and scarlet representing war. The unique feature of the flag which makes it stands out from others is that it will flip around during the state of war. There is also a white equilateral triangle on the left side containing three stars on each side and a golden sun on the middle. The three stars on the flag represent the three islands of the Philippines, which is Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao, and the 8 rays of its sun represent the 8 provinces which were involved in the Martial Law. Others say that it represents the first 8 provinces involved in the Katipunan. Others symbols There are 12 official symbols and these are 6 out of the official ones. The flower of the Philippines, the Sampaguita. Philia wears one or two. The national sport, Arnis, which is uses batons, bladed weapons,or bare hands. The national motto: "''Maka-Diyos, Maka-Tao, Makakalikasan at Makabansa" ''("For God, People, Nature, and Country") The Philippine Eagle (Or Monkey-Eating eagle) is the national animal of the Philippines. The Narra Tree is the national tree of the Philippines The Philippine Pearl is the national gem. Nicknames Also known as Phil/Philip or Philia based on the gender, and sometimes called sunshine, angel or "mahal" by other countries in the "Sunshine Harem". A few times Nazi Germany has called him "The Pure Child". History The first recorded visit by Europeans is the arrival of Ferdinand Magellan. He sighted Samar Island on March 16, 1521 and landed the next day on Homonhon Island, now part of Guiuan, Eastern Samar. Spanish colonization began with the arrival of Miguel López de Legazpi's expedition on February 13, 1565 from Mexico. He established the first permanent settlement in Cebu. Much of the archipelago came under Spanish rule, creating the first unified political structure known as the Philippines. Spanish colonial rule saw the introduction of Christianity, the code of law and the oldest modern university in Asia. The Philippines was ruled under the Mexico-based Viceroyalty of New Spain. After which, the colony was directly governed by Spain. Spanish rule ended in 1898 with Spain's defeat in the Spanish–American War. The Philippines then became a territory of the United States. U.S forces suppressed a Philippine Revolution led by Emilio Aguinaldo. The United States established the Insular Government to rule the Philippines. In 1907, the elected Philippine Assembly was set up with popular elections. The U.S. promised independence in the Jones Act. The Philippine Commonwealth was established in 1935, as a 10-year interim step prior to full independence. However, in 1942 during World War II, Japan occupied the Philippines. The U.S. military overpowered the Japanese in 1945. The Treaty of Manila in 1946 established an independent Philippine Republic. In 1972, late President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law all over the Philippines. A lot of people were arrested, killed or either disappeared in that era. The era lasted around 9 years. When late Senator Benigno Aquino Jr was assassinated, everyone was furious which led to EDSA or The People Power Revolution. The revolution was most likely to be a peace march. Where people were dancing, playing, praying, etc. It lasted 4 days. It caused Marcos and his family to flee to Hawaii. Everyone was overjoyed when the late senator's wife, late President Cory Aquino was declared the new president. Whatever else happened is now history. Politics Government Public Views Geography Philippines has a lot of Islands, with 7000 islands and the country reaches about 300,000 kilometers! Philippines consists of many mountains, miles of coastal plains, and many lakes. This makes the landscape very diverse. Relationships Family * 'Spain' - Mother - ''"We had our differences a while ago. But then she decided to change her personality and treat me like a good mother. However, currently, I think she barely remembers me..." '' * 'China' - Father - ''"Stop taking our sea!" * United States - Stepbrother/Stepfather - "My stepfather, he helped me separate from my mother. But he treated me as another political object, like Puerto Rico and Cuba. Because of this I became independent of him. Currently, we have neutral relationships." '' Friends * 'Indonesia' - ''"My closest friend. I can always rely on him to have my back." * Malaysia '- ''"We've definitely have had our...'arguments'...but we are best friends now!" * 'Australia '- "One of my closest allies! You always help my country and my people." * 'New Zealand '- "We may not be the closest of friends, but still, you're really nice to my people and I." * '''South Korea - "Not only are your people nice to me, but they make the most amazing K-Pop!" * [[Israel|'Israel']] - "You're not the worst...to say the least." * Brunei - "Maraming salamat po! You help my people have better lives abroad." Neutral * China ' - ''"Stop taking our sea!" * '''North Korea - "As long as you don't nuke, we'll stay on good terms." * Russia * Spain * United States * Japan Enemies * ' North Korea' - (formerly) Opinions References Wikipedia ru:Филиппины Category:ASEAN Members Category:Asia Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Anglophones Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Chinese folk countries Category:Dictatorships